Japan Masterpiece Folklore Series - Farewell, Princess Kaguya
is the 32nd episode of Ultraman Leo. It is the seventh of the seven episode story arc, in the story arc. Summary A skilled female gymnast has been acting strangely lately. What secret does the moon hold about her? Synopsis A skilled gymnast woman named Yayoi is seen depressed and staring at the moon. Gen, Momoko and Takeshi worry about her, and go to look for her. He asks her family about it, but they tell her it's nothing to worry about. Then he gets a message that there is an emergency on the moon and deploys. The family Yayoi is living in has a member her age who wishes to marry her. After Gen leaves, he shouts to the moon that he won't let it have her. While Gen is driving, he comes upon Yayoi standing alone on the road. He offers to take her home, but she runs from him, to a place where she can see the moon. She (and Gen) hear a voice tell her it is coming for her, calling her princess, on the next day, because the enemies who wanted to kill her had been defeated. She tells it she knows nothing about this, as she was born on earth. The voice explains she was brought to earth soon after she was born. She is told she is the princess of the moon people, who live under the earth. Dan confronts her and tells her it is her imagination; that there is no life on the moon. Then he goes to MAC and reports the date. Just then, there is a volcanic eruption on the moon, and Kirara heads towards earth. They realize it will reach Yayoi's place at the moon's zenith. When Gen gets to the panicked family's house, the old couple reveal they found her fifteen years ago in a place where lightning had struck the earth. Thinking the girl a gift from heaven, they had raised her, and kept the moon pendant from the location. As the moon rises, soldiers take up positions around the house. Then Kirara arrives. MAC attacks, but the kaiju is not fazed. From its stomach it emits a green light, and suddenly Yayoi is in traditional Japanese royal clothes. Silently and regally she descends from the house, onto a red carpet which appears below her. Then she floats up towards the alien who is calling to her, calling to take her back home. Just as Princess Kaguya is about to leave with the alien, Gen transforms and attacks. The princess calls for them to stop fighting. Turning to her shocked family and MAC, she declares that she will go to the moon. Leo is defeated, and the alien points out the girl said she would go back to the moon. As he hears this, Leo has a burst of strength and beats the alien back. Kirara then drops to the ground and begs for the princess. Leo is about to destroy him, when the Princess calls up for him to stop. He helps the alien up, and it fires a shot which breaks the moon pendant around Yayoi's neck. She collapses, but soon gets up, and dances before returning to the moon on the moonbeam. End. Casts TBA Guest Stars TBA Suit Actors TBA Ultras *Ultraman Leo Aliens/Monsters *Princess Kaguya *Kiraa DVD Release *Ultraman Leo Volume 8 features episodes 29-32. Leo08.jpg|2006 Release esdigital_4560164821423.jpg|2011 Release Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes